


Girls/Girls/Boys

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: This fic is based off of the song Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! At the Disco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Girls/Girls/Boys

“Ah, little lamb~” Ren leans across the counter, his eyes lidded and his lips pulled up in a smirk. “You called? Have you finally come around to me?”

“Stop it, Ren.” Haruka sounds frustrated, which actually does get a surprised expression out of Ren. 

“Lady-”

“No.” Haruka seems genuinely upset, which really does throw Ren off of his game. “That’s not why I called you here.” She crosses her arms, but it’s clear that she’s trying to force her expression to stay stern. 

“Is there something wrong?” Ren’s flirty expression doesn’t quite return full force, but he does smile. “You can certainly talk to me about anything.”

“This isn’t about me, Ren. We’re _all_ worried about you!” 

Ren’s face falls for only a split second, but his eyes narrow and his smirk returns, giving a deep chuckle. He’s almost over the counter at this point, making Haruka take a step back. “Me? Why, little lamb, if you wanted to talk about me, you could have just said so.” 

“Stop!” Haruka’s eyes actually seem to hold unshed tears, and Ren jumps when she slams her palms against the counter, the expression once again slipping off of his face, replaced with surprise. “Just listen to me, Ren! I don’t want to sleep with you.” Haruka huffs, crossing her arms and looking down. Ren’s face sobers, seeing the normally quiet mannered girl act so… demanding? 

“...Alright.” Ren sighs, leaning back, just a bit. “What do you have to talk to me about?”

“It’s what _everyone_ has been trying to talk to you about.” Haruka’s voice gets softer. “You’ve been with ten girls in the past month, Ren. That’s not… healthy.”

“Maybe I just haven’t found the right one.” Ren’s eyebrow raises, but he’s stopped, before he can truly change the subject. 

“I don’t want to sleep with you, Ren. I don’t want to sleep with you, I don’t want to date you- I just want to be your friend, Ren. I just want to help you! You won’t talk to any of us.”

“Because there’s nothing to talk about.” Ren finally pushes himself away from the counter, “I’ll leave you alone, if that’s really what you’d like, little lamb- but if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

As Ren leaves, he hears Haruka speak softly behind him. “I believe that’s my line, Ren. And I really do hope you change your mind.”

Ren had only started to get worse. It turned into scandals and tabloids, a different woman every night. 

Of course, _that_ was a dramatization. Ren went through women fast, but certainly not _that_ fast. He just hadn’t managed to find a woman he wanted to spend more than a night with. 

Quite a few of the boys had tried to speak to him, and he always found a way to brush it off with a smile, a wink and a laugh. He was the ladies man, right? How could he keep that title without surrounding himself with all of the beautiful women?

Haruka watched him, an openly sad expression on her face. She wouldn’t even speak to him, if he tried to flirt with her. He still never stopped trying. 

But there were things that she noticed that she doubted even he did. 

The certain kinds of looks he gave certain people. 

The dark expression that crosses his face sometimes when he thinks that no one is watching. 

And the time when Haruka had been sitting on the couch with Ren, when a scene had come on in the movie that was playing. 

The scene was two women, secret lovers, torn apart by one woman’s marriage to a man she wasn’t attracted to- and the two women deciding to run away together, choosing happiness over tradition. 

Haruka hadn’t even thought that Ren was watching the movie, until she had caught him trying to subtly wipe a few tears off of his face, his head turned away from her, but not enough. Haruka may have mistaken it for Ren being moved by the scene, but the look of pain on his face just didn’t match the heartwarming scene. 

“Ren.” The next time Haruka approaches him, she starts soft. 

“Lady.” Ren nods at her. His smirk seems half hearted. He never gets further than this, before she scolds him. Ren was the only one in STARISH that wasn’t allowed to express interest. For everyone else, she would blush and get shy- but if Ren even tried, he’d get shot down before he started. 

“I have something very serious to ask you.” Haruka’s face is as soft as she can make it, but her voice leaves no room for argument. Ren just waits for her to speak again. “Do you really like girls, Ren?”

Ren’s laugh is fake. Haruka can see through it immediately. “Of course I do.” Ren’s smile turns teasing. The smile seems real, but there’s a dark look forming in his eyes that just doesn’t seem to match. “Are you finally coming around, little lamb?”

“Will you tell me why you’re going out with so many women?”

Ren seems a bit taken aback by the question. He’s trying to hold a light hearted expression, but Haruka watches him shift under the weight of her questions. “I have a reputation to uphold, of course.”

“But does it make you happy?”

Ren doesn’t respond. This is the first question that Haruka has gotten a real response from. He may not say anything aloud, but his face says enough. 

The pained expression that crosses his face, for just a moment, reminds her of when they had watched the movie. 

And then- it’s gone. 

Ren smiles at her. “Well, I’d be a lot happier if you agreed to give me a chance, my lady~” 

Haruka simply frowns. 

Haruka normally doesn’t like interfering in the lives of her friends without their permission- but she felt that she had no choice. Ren had stopped speaking to her, and any conversation she has with him goes no further than flirting or polite, meaningless conversation. It broke Haruka’s heart. 

She wanted her friend back, and she wanted her friend to be happy. 

In the end, she knew that she wasn’t going to be the one that would get through to Ren. 

“Ren.” 

The booming voice seems louder in the nearly empty dressing room. Ren was the last one there. 

He was getting ready, planning to go to one of the bars. He had just finished a show, and was now a bit more dressed down, and a bit _less_ dressed. His shirt was almost entirely unbuttoned, opened halfway down his chest. 

Ranmaru hardly takes in his outfit. 

“Ran?” Ren’s eyebrow raises, but he’s startled. It’s hard to hide the expression. “What can I help you with?” Ren’s face darkens. “Did the little lamb send you?”

“Wouldn’t go that far, but we spoke.”

“Then let’s get it over with, yeah?” Ren sighs, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“Will you go ‘t dinner with me?”

Ren is shocked into silence, his eyes widening. Ranmaru’s expression doesn’t change while Ren gets himself and his thoughts in order. “I appreciate the offer.” Ren speaks slowly. “But I believe if you’re looking for a friendly meal, an earlier time may be more appropriate.”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru raises his hand, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes closing and his eyebrows furrowing for just a moment, finally dropping his hand back to settle on his waist and looking at Ren. “But ‘m not askin’ for a friendly lunch. I’m asking you on a date.”

“Did- Did Haruka put you up to this?”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, looking almost offended. “If you really wanna know what we talked about- she came ‘t me to ask how I felt about you because she saw the way you’ve been lookin’ at me. You’ve been real… busy. For a while now. Or I probably would’a done this sooner. She didn’t ask me ‘t pretend to like you, and I’d honestly be pissed if she had.”

“I- it isn’t that I don’t… want to but-” Ren’s eyebrows draw in. This is the least amount of confidence he’s ever had, speaking in a romantic sense. Romance was supposed to be Ren’s first language, but now he just felt tongue-tied. “What will the fans think?”

“Who cares?” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “Don’t worry so much about how everyone else fuckin’ sees you. If you wanna say yes, or you wanna say no- just say it. Worry about yourself for once.”

Ren gives a weak smile. He thinks he notices a flash of pink in the doorway- and he imagines Haruka is likely watching them. He focuses in on Ranmaru. “...Sure. I’ll go to dinner with you, Ran.” Ren’s smile is soft. Not his usual smirk, or his charming, flirty smile- but a real, genuine expression. “My answer is yes.”


End file.
